Problem: Evaluate the following expression when $d = 3$ and $c = 10$. $5$ $d$ $^2 + 8$ $c$ $ - 5$
Solution: Substitute $3$ for ${d}$ and $10$ for ${c}$ $ = 5{(3)}^2 + 8{(10)} - 5 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 5(9) + 8{(10)} - 5 $ $ = 45 + 80 - 5 $ $ = 120$